Conventionally, a secondary battery is widely used as a power source of a vehicle motor and other electronic apparatuses for example. In the secondary battery, for example, in a case where a gas pressure in the battery is increased by overcharging, overheating, or a damage caused by an external force, the current is necessarily interrupted to increase safety. As a secondary battery, there is known a secondary battery in which the current is interrupted by a deforming member which is deformed as a pressure in a case is increased and is mechanically disconnected from a collector (for example, see PTL 1 below).
PTL 1 has an object to prevent vibrations applied to an interrupting mechanism which may generate an erroneous operation on the interrupting mechanism to interrupt the current of the secondary battery. In order to solve the problem, there are provided an electrode terminal which protrudes to the outside of the case and is electrically connected to the deforming member, and a holder which is formed of an insulating material and supports the collector in a state of being fixed to the case. The holder includes a boss. The boss passes through the collector, and the end portion is formed along the outer surface of the collector by a thermally caulking process. In PTL 1, the boss can come into contact with the collector without a gap by performing the thermally caulking process on the boss. A backlash can be suppressed from being generated in a portion of supporting the collector by the holder, and the vibration of the collector can be suppressed.